The Oujia Board
by BeautyIsEverywhere
Summary: Maybe the Oujia Board isn't as bad as everyone says. Connor/Jude
1. Chapter 1

**Connor's POV:**

I wasn't exactly a fan of funerals, or the services they would have afterwards. In fact, I normally tried to avoid them as much as possible. I went to one when I was around ten or eleven for my grandma's sister, Tabitha. The only thing I actually remembered about her was that she smelled like cough syrup, wore bright pink lipstick, always pinched my cheek every time she saw me, and once gave me a piece of hard candy that I choked on. But other than Aunt Tabitha's, I didn't exactly attend anything that had to do with death... It was just creepy in my own personal opinion. But when Jude had called me, on the verge of hysteria the other night when he found out his foster- soon to be adopted - mom's father died, I knew that if he wanted me there, I would be there for him. He called me after the service because being around all those people he didn't know made him uncomfortable and while yes, he was no longer angry with Callie, he always felt strange around her now. I promised to be there within an hour.

And now, here I was, standing awkwardly in the front foyer of the Foster household. Stef was standing by the kitchen entrance with Lena, preparing food, an older woman with bright, obnoxious, red hair was standing off to the side a somewhat blank look on her face. Another woman, who I assumed was Lena's mother, was standing in front of the sink, arms crossed over her chest, offering her opinion on something. Mariana was seated beside Callie, who was obviously avoiding the looks Brandon kept sending her. Even Brandon's dad was in the crowded kitchen. Basically everyone but the person I was looking for was there. "Connor!" Lena exclaim, a fake cheerful smile on her face.

"Hello Mam. My mother made brownies! We were going to drop them off, but since Jude invited me over we just kinda thought this would make more sense." I say handing the pan to her.

She gives me a very small smile, "Well, tell your mother thank you for me! That's so sweet of her!"

I stand there awkwardly, shifting my weight from one foot to another, hoping Jude would come in soon to get me out of this semi awkward position. Thankfully, my unspoken prayers are answered. Jude bounds into the room, obviously displeased by something, "Lena? What's that - Connor! Hi!" He chirps brightly.

"What are you talking about honey?" Lena frowns, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"Huh? Oh... I don't even remember anymore!" He chuckles quietly.

"Hi Jude... I brought brownies!" I chirp back, taking in his appearance, he looks nice in what I assume to be a blue button down, with a black shirt that says "_Padres_" on it, and his dark brown hair is slightly spiked.

"Oh! Yum! I love brownies!"

"_**What?! **_Jude you- Ouch!" Callie shrieks, while Mariana gives her a very dark glare.

"Uh... Would you like anything to drink?" Jude's eyebrows furrow in confusion, but he sends me a very amused smile.

"No, but thank you." I smile gently.

"Stef? Lena? Would it be all right if we went upstairs?" He questions, lightly biting his lip.

"Of course, love! Go, have fun!" Stef smiles lightly.

Jude frowns a little, and is about to speak, but changes his mind and leads the way to the room he and Jesus share. "Where's Jesus at?" I question, realizing I didn't see him down in the kitchen.

Jude pauses for a minute,a thoughtful look upon his face, "Jesus is... hmm. He's downstairs beating all those old guys at cards. Last I talked to him, he had made like two hundred bucks off of it!"

"Wow! And your moms are okay with that?"

A mischievous smile lights up his face, "They don't know...yet." He snickers.

I let out a small laugh, "How are things going?" I ask, taking a seat on the floor by his bed.

He joins me on the floor, "Okay I guess. Callie and Brandon are apparently "broken up" but you'd have to be an idiot to actually believe that." He sighs and shakes his head.

"Well it's pretty obvious they aren't, just from the way they were looking at each other in the kitchen."

He sighs and shakes his head, "The entire relationship is nothing but trouble. But it's none of my business."

"So, how was the funeral?" I ask, sensing that Jude would much rather talk about something else.

"Depressing. It went on a whole lot longer than my mom's had, all these people kept getting up to say stuff. And I thought Stef would, but she never did. She didn't do anything but sit there and stare ahead. It was... weird, I guess." He frowns a little.

"I hate funerals, they're just so sad."

"I don't like seeing people sad." He mumbles.

"That's because you're the nicest person, like, ever." I smile a bit at him

He laughs a little, "Hey! So what was up with you and Lana on Friday?"

"What do you mean?" I frown nervously.

He cocks an eyebrow at me, and gives me a very confused look, "You guys kept passing notes, and then at lunch she sat with us. I swear, she stared at you the entire time!"

I chuckle, slightly terrified, "Oh! That."

He looks a tad put off by my strange behavior, "Yeah... that. So?"

"She uh... asked me out."

Jude looks shocked, but quickly wipes all emotion off of his face, "Oh... So you guys are dating now?"

"Well.. She wants to, but I don't like her that way."

"How could you not?" He asks, sounding completely astonished.

"I just don't."

"But... But... Everyone likes her! She's pretty and smart and nice and funny and everything she does is just perfect." He huffs with a roll of his eyes at the end.

I try to hold in my laughter, "It sounds like you're the one who should be dating her."

He glares, crossing his arms across his chest, an adorable pout on his face, "You know I don't like girls!"

"Speaking of which, have you told them about you being gay, yet?"

"Shhh!" He squeaks, looking absolutely scared to death.

"Jude, Stef and Lena are lesbians. I highly doubt they'll care that you like boys instead of girls."

He frowns, looking down at his hands, as he nervously fidgets with them, "I know.. I just...what if it makes Jesus or Brandon uncomfortable? And they decide not to adopt me?"

I look at the innocent and extremely adorable boy in front of me, in complete and utter shock. "Jude... they wouldn't do that. Stef and Lena really seem to love you.."

"Just because they seem to, doesn't always mean they do.." He mumbles quietly.

As I try to protest, a knock on the door interrupts my rant about how he was the most lovable person in the entire universe, when Mariana pokes her head in through the door. "You guys will never believe what I found!" She squeaks.

Jude cocks his head to the side, "What is it?"

"An oujia board! C'mon! Let's go play with it in my room."

Jude looks at me and shrugs, with a light smile on his face, as we make our way into Mariana's room.

**Jude's POV:**

After Mariana left, I felt much more comfortable to ask my Mom the question. I knew Connor wouldn't say anything rude about it, because Connor always just accepted all my weird things that I tended to do. When I asked the question and we sat there quietly, Connor had a small smile on his face and I felt positively giddy. "Hey Jude?"

"Yeah?" I smile at him.

"Can I ask a couple of questions?" He asks nervously.

"Yeah! Of course you can Connor!" I laugh gently at him.

We place our hands on the piece, and I wait patiently.

"Does the person I like realize I like them?" He asks quietly.

Slowly it moves to word _**NO.**_

He takes a deep breath, "Do they like me?"

And slowly our hands are moved to the the other side, right where the _**YES **_is.

"Connor?" I ask quietly.

He smiles a little at me, "Yeah?"

"Who do you like?"

He laughs, "Close your eyes."

I frown but comply. I hear shuffling and a deep breath. "don't hate me, okay?"

"Connor, I could never hate you."

He gulps, and stutters out "It...i... It's you." He whispers.

"Really?"

He nods, and I stand up, abruptly, basically jumping into his arms.

"I like you too." I smile at him, leaning up to peck his cheek.

"Now do you understand why I don't like Lana?" He snickers.

I giggle quietly, "Yeah.. kind of." I tease.

Connor smiles at me, as his fingers interlock with mine, "Ya know, my mom always used to tell me nothing good came out of playing with a oujia board. I guess she was wrong."

I snort, and gently peck his cheek, shyly.

"Hey Jude, I have one more question.."

"Okay?"

"Will Jude be my boyfriend?" He asks aloud.

I grab his face lightly, and kiss him softly and shyly. "Does that answer your question?" I breathe.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so fluffy! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jude's POV:

It's been a week since the funeral and since Connor and I have become, well... official. Connor was, obviously, the more confident of the two of us, and had absolutely no problem telling his parent's he liked me. It was me actually that had problems telling my family. It wasn't Stef and Lena I was worried about. Or even Mariana, Jesus, and Brandon. It was Callie.

Callie had never come right out and said she had something against same sex relationships, but sometimes... Callie always wanted to protect me. She would just look at me, laugh it off, and tell me it was a phase. Then, when I'd insist that I truly did like guys, she'd get angry, telling me I was just making things more difficult for myself. Don't get me wrong, I love Callie. Until recently, she was my best friend, my mother, my protector, the one I confided in. But since we've been here, we've drifted apart, I suppose you could say.

I'm standing by my locker, looking in it, making sure I have everything I'll need for tonight. It's one of the few moments through out the day, when Connor isn't by my side. He's with his friends on the soccer team, they have a short practice tonight, and later a game. Lena's even letting me come! It'll probably be me, Lena, Stef, and Jesus. Possibly Mariana, but Callie actually is going to go to group with Rita and the others. I'm extremely excited, not because I like soccer, or even know a lot about it, because frankly, I don't. But I know Connor loves it, and I like seeing him happy!

"Hey you." I hear from behind me. I turn around, almost one hundred percent positive that I looked completely confused and totally freaked out.

"Connor!" I squeak brightly.

He chuckles brightly, obviously amused by my enthusiasm. "Hey Jude. I was just kind of wondering if you were still coming tonight?" He looks nervous, and is slightly biting his lip.

I giggle quietly, it's so weird to see the normally confident and so very suave Connor so shy and nervous, "Yeah! I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

A broad, excited smile crosses his face, "Awesome! I can't wait! And I know you haven't told your moms yet or anything, so I told my parents not to mention it tonight, if they see you."

I smile at him, touched by his kindness, "You didn't have to do that!"

He laughs, "No biggie! Listen, I really have to go! I was just supposed to be getting a quick drink of water, Coach is gonna kill me if I'm not back soon. See you tonight!" He smiles, kissing my cheek, before taking off down the hall.

I place my hand on my cheek, still in complete shock and awe that someone like _**Connor **_could actually _**like me.**_ I giggle quietly to myself, before spinning around to close my locker, then set off to find Jesus, so we can begin the semi short walk back home.

* * *

When we get to the game, it has yet to start, but Jesus has told me that the coach is a bit of a jerk every now and then, so it's best to way until either half time or the end of the game to talk to Connor. Stef has come prepared, with blankets just in case it get's cold, and thermos full of hot chocolate... and coffee?

"Mom? You do realize we live in California right?" Mariana snorts, before going back to checking her phone.

"Just because we live in California does not mean it isn't going to get chilly, young lady!" Steff huffs, but a smile breaks out across her face.

Stef and Lena start a conversation, Mariana has not stopped staring at her phone, and Jesus has decided to inform me about his lady problems. "Jude?" He mumbles quietly.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Can I ask your advice on something? You can't tell anyone though." He mumbles quickly

I frown, "Is it something to do with your meds?"

"No! No! Umm... It's uh.. I think I wanna break up with Lexi." Jesus whispers.

I'm extremely grateful that Mariana is on the other side, with Lena and Stef in between us, and multiple excited fans talking loudly. "It's because of Emma, isn't it?"

A goofy smile spreads across his face, "She's so amazing Jude."

"Then be with her. It's probably not uncommon for those in a long distance relationship to lose feelings for the other. Emma is pretty nice. I can see why you like her." I decide.

Jesus nods, and sighs forlornly. "I'm gonna go get some snacks. Want anything?"

"Possibly some twizzlers? And a soda?"

"Sure thing," He smiles, before bounding down the stairs.

The game starts soon after Jesus returns. I watch happily, blocking out everything that has nothing to do with Connor, doing my best to focus solely on him.

Our team is winning when they break for half time, and the cheerleaders begin their cheer. Pulling out some of the soccer players to come dance with them. Connor just so happens to be one of them. It's a girl in our grade who I don't particularly like, because she makes fun of the kids that our in Special Ed, and cakes on makeup, and has obvious dyed her hair that god awful shade of blonde. I try very hard to ignore that nervous pit of fear in the ball of my stomach, so I keep my head down, and focus on the almost empty twizzler packet. It's absolutely disgusting watching her do **what she's doing. ** We are in the eighth grade for God's sakes, how is she not getting in trouble for that?

"I find this routine quite tasteless." I announce.

"Really? I dunno Judicorn, I don't think they're half bad." Mariana frowns.

Jesus nose is wrinkled in disgust, "Judicorn?"

Mariana laughs and shrugs her shoulder. Lena and Stef cock their heads to the side, watching the routine. " It is pretty inappropriate for girls that young." Lena frowns, looking appalled at all the gyrating, grinding, and shaking involved. Especially the shaking that stupid girl is _**doing on **__**my boyfriend! **_

"Who would let their child do anything like this?" Steff huffs, disgusted.

"Idiots. Complete idiots." I snarl.

Suddenly, I watch the girl, Taylor!- That's her name! I watch _**Taylor**_ _kiss __**my bofriend's **__cheek. _I feel the tears well up in my eyes, and blink back the tears, desperately trying to calm myself down, and I know it's not going to happen. "Stef? Lena? I don't feel well. Can we go?" I choke out. Lena and Stef look at each other, with Mariana leaning forward, looking over them, and Jesus looking down at me, while I keep my eyes to the ground.

"Stef? You and the kids stay, okay? Just take your car home, okay? I'll take you home, Sweetheart." Lena coos gently, and as soon as the words leave her mouth, I bolt towards the car, not caring about who sees.

* * *

By the time Lena makes it to the car, I'm already in the front seat, buckled up, and head in between my knees. Lena sighs, and gently runs her hand through my hair, and I can almost see the wistful bittersweet expression on her face. Soon though, we are driving. What should really only be a ten, fifteen minute car ride, soon turns into thirty. Then forty. Then fifty. I feel the car make a turn and slow to a stop. I peek out and see a small, mostly empty diner, like the ones you'd expect to see from the seventies.

Lena smiles at me, and gives a small jerk of her head, indicating we should go in. So we do. We take a seat in a booth near the back, and she orders two banana splits. I don't know how she knows I love banana splits. Not even Callie knows that. I look at her, and tilt my head, hoping she can read the confusion in my eyes.

"I hope banana splits are okay! They're one of my favorites from here." Lena smiles.

"They're my favorites too," I offer weakly.

"Stef took me here on our very first date. We took Brandon here when we told him we wanted to move in together. Then we brought the twins when we wanted to tell them we wanted to adopt him. We brought Callie here, the night before the trial with Liam. Now, you and I are here together."

"You and Stef came here together?" I'm kind of shocked, I can't imagine them coming to a place like this.

"Stef and her dad would come here every Sunday." Lena smiles.

I take a deep breath, "Lena?"

"Yes, Sweetheart?"

"I...I... I'm gay, Lena."

"Oh Jude sweetie! I'm so happy you feel comfortable enough to tell me this!" She smiles gently.

And soon, I'm giving her every single detail, why I was so upset at the game, why we haven't come out, why I haven't told anyone else. We eat ice cream, and talk, and it's one of the very few times in my life that something feels real. Not the fake kind, or the bad kind, but the good, unbreakable, infinite kind.

We go home, and on the ride home, I realize I'm quite thankful it's a Friday, because I don't think I could deal with Connor right now. I just can't. "Mom?"

Lena looks quite shocked, we've just pulled into the drive way, and she's just turned off the car."Ye.. Yes, Jude?" I hear the happiness and excitement in her voice and smile a little at her cheerful personality.

"I... Tomorrow, I'm going to come out to everyone. And I'm gonna talk to Connor."

Lena smiles, ruffles my hair, and gives me a kiss on the forehead as we walk in, and part ways for the night.

* * *

**A/N: Please Please PUHLEASEEEE Review. That is all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:So, this will more than likely piss a few of you off, but to be honest? I do not give a damn. At all. In the least. I ship Cole & Callie. Oops. And that couple will be in this fic. So. Get over it.**

Jude's POV:

Last night Lena and I didn't get home until, maybe eleven thirty, twelve o' clock? And I was so nervous I didn't fall asleep until at least two thirty. Jesus and Mariana had freaked out when I wasn't up by eight thirty, and had constantly been coming up to check on me, until Stef threatened to handcuff them to something in the living room so they couldn't come bother me anymore. While it was slightly annoying, since I was kind of exhausted, it was also really touching to know they cared so much.

Callie might of freaked out, if she had been home. Even though all of her things are here, she's allowed to stay over there, when she feels like the walls are caving in on her, and we just can't help her the way they can. I know for a fact she's considering going back until she's really better. In a way, I do think it was a bad idea for Callie to come home as soon as she did, even though I'm extremely glad to have my sister home, but she has a lot of problems she needs to work through. And maybe that's the best place for her to be, while she's working everything out. Plus, it worries me how much time she and Brandon spend together when he's here.

"Jude? Pssst! Judeeee? Judicorn?" I hear Jesus whisper.

"Jesus? How'd you sneak up here?" I yawn.

"I made Mariana cause a distraction while I snuck up here. Are you okay, little man?" He looks extremely worried.

"Yeah, um, I'm feeling _**so **_much better. I actually need to talk to you guys. Give me a few minutes, yeah?"

He smiles brightly," Yeah! Totally! I'll gather everyone up!"

I sigh, and somehow manage to force myself out of bed, before making my way over to the closet I share with Jesus. A minute later, I have picked out a pair of old dark blue jeans that were extremely soft, and a dark green shirt that had sleeves that fell right around to my elbow. Then I shuffle off to my bathroom to shower, change, brush my teeth, and run a comb through my hair. After deciding I don't look to disgusting, or sleep deprived, I make my way downstairs.

No one is in the kitchen, or dining room, so I find everyone gathered in the living room. Well, everyone being Mariana, Jesus, Stef, and Lena. I take a deep breath, and slowly walk in, and take a seat beside Mariana. "So, what's up?" Jesus smiles eagerly.

Lena gives me an encouraging smile, while Stef, Mariana, and Jesus are patiently awaiting my news. "Um, well, uh... I was going to wait until Callie came home, but,uh, who knows when that might be? Ya know? Well, uh.. I.." But then I choke up,and the words are stuck in my throat.

Everyone except Lena are still waiting patiently, she just beams brightly at me, letting me know that she knows I can do it. "I... I'm uh... I'm gay. And Connor and I have sort of kind of been together since um... last week. But last night, well, I saw that stupid girl all over him, and I just... I didn't want to be there anymore. That's why I wanted to leave early. But, if it makes you guys uncomfortable, I totally understand, and I won't be upset or angry or anything if you decide you guys no longer want to adopt me." I finally choke out, and it feels like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulder.

Behind me, I feel a hand, far to big to be Callie's, clasp my shoulder, and pat it firmly. "Good for you, Jude!" I hear Brandon say brightly, smiling down at me.

I give him a weak smile, nervous as to how the others will respond, Stef's mouth is open, like a silent squeal, and she's clapping happily. Mariana is smiling brightly, and pulls me into the longest hug of my life, and Jesus shrieks out a "Yes! I knew it!" before telling me that it's quite fine with him. It went on for a little bit, everyone squealing about happily, until Callie called. She wanted us to come over, because she wanted to talk to us about some stuff, with Rita.

I went, because I was hoping that I'd be able to find time to talk to her. When we got there, another woman, Michelle, I think her name was, brought us into Rita's office. Callie was standing up, leaning against the wall behind Rita's desk, where Rita herself was seated. Mariana, Jesus, and I all took a seat on the couch in front of the right wall. Brandon chose to stand, and Lena and Stef took a seat in the two arm chairs in front of Rita's desk.

Soon Rita and Callie started talking about how Callie wanted to come back to Girls United. How she still felt she had some issues, and that maybe she really did come home to soon, because she was afraid if she stayed away to long, Stef and Lena would decide they weren't interested in adopting her. And while, yes, she did want a family, she needed to focus on herself and get better first. Stef and Lena looked torn, but they asked Callie if she really did feel that way, and when Callie nodded, not quite meeting anyone's eyes, they finally relented. Since Callie was checking herself in, she would be allowed to come over for dinner at the maximum of three times a week, send and receive letters, phone calls of a maximum of four times throughout the week, and the Saturday Family Days.

Soon, Rita ushered everyone under the age of eighteen out of the room, so I quickly grabbed Callie, and begged her to come outside with her. I'm almost one hundred and ten percent she was expecting me to yell at her, because she quickly tried to make excuses. "Callie! Callie... I think you need to be here. I'm not mad. I have to tell you something.. I told everyone else this morning, but you weren't there, so here it is... I'm gay. And I'm sort of kind of dating Connor."

Her eyes narrow, and I'm slightly scared, "Jude... it's just a phase. Honest." She tries to convince me, and I send her a harsh glare.

"No! No it isn't Callie! I like guys! Not girls!" I choke out, feeling my eyes get wet.

"Jude... You're going through a phase buddy. Everyone does. You aren't gay." She coos softly.

"I'm gay, Callie! Okay? It's not a bad thing! I thought you wanted me to be myself!"

"You're going to get hurt!" She hisses at me.

"No Callie, I'm not. I don't care who has a problem with it. Whether it's bullies at school, or you, I'm gay and I will not let people shame me for who I care for! I have a family in there that supports me, and even if you don't, they do!" I snap, as Stef and Lena come out of the house.

Everyone just kind of stops, "Um.. should we leave you be?" Stef frowns.

"No," I hiss.

"Yes!" Callie seethes.

"I have nothing more to say about it to you." I hiss, and that is that.

Fifteen minutes later, we are in the car. And while it starts out tense at first, with me seething silently, Jesus starts making jokes, and I feel all the anger leave my body. On the way home, Lena calls a pizza place, and we decide to go all out. Almost, fifty minutes after leaving the Girls United home, we arrive to our dear sweet home. Where Connor is waiting. For me. Lena leans down and whispers in my ear, "He can stay for dinner, if you two make up." She states, before following the rest into the house.

I opt to lean against the railing on the front porch, so I can look at him. "I hope you haven't been waiting long." I mumble.

"No, no. Maybe fifteen minutes? I was gonna leave a note.. but I wasn't sure you'd have answered it, or I would have called.. but then I wasn't sure you'd call me back, or even answer." He admits, a guilty smile on his face.

"I probably wouldn't of."

"So, I guess it's a good thing that I decided to be spontaneous, huh?" He tries to smile at me.

I let a very small smile slip across my face, because I really am glad he's here. I missed him, even if I am somewhat angry at him. "Did you guys win?"

"Yeah, we did. A lot of the guys girlfriend's are going to wear their jersey's on Monday.. I was kind of hoping you'd wear mine.."

I'm touched, and I really want to say yes, but I can't just let the_** Taylor grinding on him **_thing be forgotten. "You sure you don't want _**Taylor **_to wear it?" I glare, and my tone is icy. I hear a faint, "Jude! No! Stop! What are you saying! Say yes!" and a "Mariana! Shut up!" then, after that, a thump and a "Both of you shut up! He's gonna hear us!", then a "Brandon! Do not hit your brother! Jesus! Be nicer to your sister! And Mariana, please shush!" I hold up my index finger, before stomping over, opening the door, and yell for Lena, who comes out and ushers them away from the door, sending me a wink.

I scuffle back over, and look at him, patiently waiting for his answer. "Of course I don't want Taylor to wear it! I know what she did at the game was really bad, and I don't blame you for being mad... But I didn't ask her to do it!"

"But you didn't stop her either!" I huff, before looking down at my shoes, trying very hard not to burst into tears.

"Jude.." I hear him say, very quiet.

"I don't want to be played, Connor. I don't deserve that. I want something simple, and someone that I don't have to constantly be worried about, because what if they find someone ten times better than me? I've never had something stable, and secure. And with my first actual relationship, that's what I want. I've heard a lot about you Connor, that you're a player, and dated more girls than some kids can count.."

"Jude... I like you. I'm not going to say that this is going to be easy, or that we're gonna be together forever. We're in the eighth grade! But the reason it didn't work out with all those girls is because I don't like girls. I know you've had a rough life, and that with Callie running off like she did, things were even harder for awhile, but I like you. I like you a lot. Not Taylor. Not any of those girls. Not any other guys. Just you."

I feel a tear trickle down my face, and I hastily wipe it away, "Okay. By the way, I'll wear your jersey. But it better be washed, because I am _**not **_wearing a sweaty, stinky jersey all day" I let out a shaky, insecure breath, before sending him a small smile.

He laughs, and hugs me, giving me a small peck on the cheek, "Okay."

* * *

**A/N: I'm considering writing a story about Callie & Cole. Any thoughts? Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Have a great Monday tomorrow! Oh, I'd also really appreciate it if y'all would review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hiya guys! SO, I was thinking of giving Brandon a... drum roll please... love interest! Oh snap! anyways. so, I have a few choices. Girl Number One: A single parent house hold, she and her five siblings and mom all moved down from Miami after her father passed away. Her mother is a hippie, and she's very open minded, independent, & artistic.**

**Girl Number Dos: She lives with her father & twin brother & younger sister. Sarcastic, tough, rugged, jaded. Abused, but not sexually, tough life, but can still treat people with respect, more trusting than Callie. She is extremely intelligent, and liberal.**

**Girl Number Three: Lives with her parents, older brother & sister, & younger brother & sister. She is the middle child. Very quiet, & has trust issues. Hard working, dedicated, a writer, and photographer. She is smart & kind, and a bit of a pushover, does whatever she can to help others.**

**So anyways, leave your votes in the comments, or PM me! Adios!**

Jude's POV:

Lena and Stef are running around the house, trying to get us all up and motivated. As if that's even possible. I yawn, stretching as I sit up in my bed, blinking meekly. It takes a couple minutes for me to actually wake up, and with a loud yawn, I shuffle out of my bed, grab a pair of jeans, socks, under clothes, and Connor's jersey, before successfully beating Mariana, Jesus, and Brandon (who has moved back in for now), to the bathroom!

I quickly get in and shower, then brush my teeth, get dressed, and run a brush through my hair, all in under ten minutes. "How is it that Jude's our youngest, and he get's done faster then our older kids?" I hear Stef mumble out loud.

Lena laughs quietly, "Because he doesn't screw around like our other kids do?"

I laugh quietly to myself, before making my way back to my room to pull on my shoes, and grab my book bag, before going down to the kitchen to look for something quick and easy, but also edible. _God, we really need to go the grocery store. _Brandon, Stef, and Lena soon come down while I'm in the middle of my long search for breakfast. "We have absolutely nothing in this house!" I declare, before deciding I will have to face the inevitable and eat something _**healthy.**_

Stef lets out a loud laugh, as she gets eggs, bacon, strawberries, and grapefruits out of the fridge. I flop down dramatically in my seat, before flailing my arms out in front of me, and letting my head fall onto the counter. "Want some?" She smiles at me.

I heave an extremely over dramatic sigh, like a Mariana dramatic sigh, "I'm afraid not. I simply can't eat fruit and protein for breakfast." I huff.

Lena laughs, "I'll make sure that you have some wonderful, super yummy, sugar filled cereal for tomorrow." She ruffles my hair as she walks by, making her way to the coffee maker.

Brandon snorts, "You know you could just have a grapefruit, and add like, ten spoonfuls of sugar, right?"

"Are you serious?!" I exclaim, perking up instantly.

"Yeah little man." He laughs.

"Well.. not ten spoonfuls." Stef adds.

"Hmm... I'll take what I can get!" I reply happily, before starting off on my search to find the sugar, and a spoon big enough to add like thirty spoonfuls in just three scoops.

Soon, I have miraculously found a pretty big spoon, and I have to say, I'm pretty sure I'm in love with grapefruits. "So, Connor was wondering if we could go bowling Wednesday night, since it's the last day of school before spring break."

Stef and Lena look at each other, bright smiles on their faces, "Why sure! Maybe Connor could come over for dinner tonight! Callie might, but I doubt it" Lena smirks

When we get to school, we're running late, so I don't really have time to go look for Connor. Instead I go to my locker, and hurry to first period, and somehow make it their right as the bell rings. I quickly take my seat, and repeat this routine for the next three periods, until I see Connor waiting for me at my locker, so we can go to lunch. "Connor!" I squeal brightly, basically throwing myself at him.

"Jude!" He smiles just as enthusiastically, and his lips gently brush mine. I giggle, before kissing my _**boyfriend **_ again and quickly pulling away, a bright smile on my face.

"You're wearing my jersey!" He chirps happily, as he moves so I can get into my locker, I quickly enter the combination, and trade my first through fourth period books for my fifth through seventh. I stuff them into my book bag, which Connor then promptly picks up, slinging it around his shoulder, and grabbing my hand.

"Connor! I told you I would! And you really don't have to carry that," I frown, as we make our way into the cafeteria, we make our way to the back, where our normal table is.

He laughs, and shakes his head. "Um, I was wondering if you, wanted to come over for dinner tonight?" I smile.

He looks at me, and I swear he looks like a little boy on Christmas morning, "Yes! Yes!"

I laugh a little, and kiss his cheek, "Make sure it's okay with your parents? If it is, maybe we can walk home together." I giggle, as I open the door to the cafeteria for him.

Soon we are seated across from each other, bright smiles on both of our faces, as we talk eagerly and happily until the bell rings. "I don't wanna leave you," I pout.

He laughs, as he grabs my hand and we begin the boring walk to my math class, "I don't wanna leave you either," He assures.

"Why do I have to go to mathhh?" I whine.

"So you can learn all about the Pythagorean Therom?"

"Yeah, because that's going to help me soooo much in life." I snort.

He chuckles, before leaning down to place a gentle kiss on my nose, "Be good," He teases.

I giggle, feeling a light brush cross my cheeks, before leaning up to kiss him, "Me? I'm always good." I giggle.

He laughs, before kissing my cheek, "Yeah, sure. Bleh, I've gotta get to class." He groans.

"Have fun!" I smile, before turning to go to my fifth period.

Butterflies in my stomach, I stop and watch him make his way to his next class, and as he get's ready to turn right, he looks back and smiles at me, sending me a quick wink, and I feel my heart soar.

When the last bell rings, I hightail it to my locker. Quickly entering my combination, I put away books that I don't need, and put the ones that I do in my book bag, wondering if Connor's heard from his parents.

"Hey you," I hear him say.

"Well, hey there," I giggle.

"My parents said yes!" He smiles brightly, and I decide that I'm officially in love with his smile.

"Yay!" I smile brightly, as I pick up my book bag, and manage to actually get it on without falling over.

"So, Taylor found out we're together. She freaked! It was hilarious!" Connor snickers, and I smile brightly at my boyfriend.

"And why's that?"

"Because her face got all red, and she looked even uglier than usual." He chuckles.

I laugh, and simply hold his hand while we walk in silence for a couple minutes, occasionally bringing up something extremely funny or something that made us happy throughout the day, but mostly, we just enjoy each other's presence.

When we get to the house, we decide to sit at the counter and do our homework, while having a snack. I tell him about my new love for grapefruits, which shocks him, because for the most part, I try to avoid anything healthy.

"You...ate something... healthy?" He sputters dramatically.

I roll my eyes, glaring at him as I take a sip of water, "Yes, yes, as shocking as it may be!" I announce happily.

He laughs, and smiles at me. I giggle, and blush a little, before deciding to give my attention over to my English homework.

It's about two hours later, and Connor and I are sitting on the couch, my head leaning on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around my waist, with my legs taking up the rest of the couch, watching_ Spongebob Squarepants. _"This is really corny, and sort of dorky, but I kind of love this show." I blush.

Connor looks down at me, one of his perfect eyebrows arched in amusement, and a smirk hanging from his lips, "That's kind of cute actually, and it really doesn't shock me as much as you think it should." He teases.

"Well, what can I say? I'm pretty adorable." I giggle, he laughs, and I feel his lips brush the top of my forehead.

"AWWWWWW!" I hear four voices coo, and look up too see Brandon, Mariana, Stef and Lena standing in the doorway watching us.

"Guys!" I squeak, while Connor bursts out laughing.

"What! Is it a crime to watch...um... _Spongebob?"_ Stef huffs.

"Mhmmm. Sure._** That's what your watching."**_

Lena smiles, "So, we're having burgers and homemade french fries for dinner! And um... Callie is coming to dinner, too."

"What?" I squeak, sitting up, ultimately pulling out of Connor's embrace.

"She kind of asked, and we sort of forgot you guys aren't exactly on best terms right now.." Lena mumbles.

Brandon snorts, "Yeah, you _**forgot...**_ Sure."

Mariana elbows him, and hisses out a 'shut up' while Stef and Lena both send him a menacing glare. "I'm not sitting with her, and I'm not going out of my way to talk to her."

"Jude sweetie.. I know you're angry, but she's your sister."

"And I love her, yes. But Lena, you said I shouldn't ever have to hide what makes me different...and that's basically what Callie wants. She'd rather have me unhappy dating a girl, then happy being in a relationship with a boy. And I don't think that's fair. We never judge her choices for the most part, nobody ever wants to correct her, because we're all afraid that if we do something to make her mad then she'll take off again... but I don't want to have to hide who I am and feel ashamed of myself for liking boys, and not girls." I finally choke out, but I can tell I'm on the verge of breaking into tears, and excuse myself quickly, darting out of the room, and up the stairs to get a tissue, and have a few minutes to collect myself.

It's a couple seconds later, when Stef and Lena knock on the door. And even though I don't want to let them in, I do. "Connor wanted to come up, but we convinced him to wait in your room, we didn't think you'd want him to see you like this..." Stef frowns, looking down.

I sniffle, but instead say nothing, I simply grab another tissue, and wipe at my eyes. "Jude, sweetheart, if we... if we made you feel like you needed to hide who you are because Callie's coming over, we didn't.. .we didn't mean for it to come off like that.. You know we are proud of you, and we love you no matter what, and we would never want you to pretend to be someone you aren't." Lena says softly, as she leans down in front of me.

I let out a soft sob, trying to ignore the pained expressions on Lena and Stef's faces, instead focusing on my shoes. "I know... I just.. Callie's all I had for awhile. We only had each other, and it hurts that she can't... that she... that she can't love and accept me for who I am. That she thinks it's just a phase." I hiccup.

"Oh Love, Callie just.. she doesn't want you to get hurt. And she's also very hard headed and stubborn, she's a lot like my father in that way. But she also loves you soooo much, that I'm sure she'll come around. You've had thirteen years to accept it, but she's only had about two days to get used to it." Stef says softly, as she comes over, gently stroking my hair.

"But she shouldn't have to! It doesn't affect her! It affects me, and really even then it only affects small minded people's opinions of me, and they don't even matter. I'm still me, the only thing that's changed is that I'll date boys instead of girls, and that doesn't affect who I am, what I believe, how I act. I'm still me." I stutter, before taking a deep breath, and focus on trying to calm down.

"Exactly! And when Callie gets here, we will tell her we do not want any misbehavior from her. And later, after dinner, we'll pull her aside and talk to her, okay?" Lena says softly, as she moves to the cabinet, and grabs a wash rugs, quickly getting it wet, and handing it to me. She kisses my head, and gives me a small smile, before moving back some.

Stef gives me a kiss on the cheek, "We will always love you, no matter what, My Love."

"Hey Mom? Momma? I... I love you guys too... and I'm really thankful for you guys." They smile, and look like they're trying to hold back tears, quickly nodding, before telling me they'll give me a couple minutes.

I stand, and look in the mirror, and after a couple minutes, I decide I look decent enough, before making my way to mine and Jesus' shared room, where Connor sits, or lays, on my bed. "Hey," I mumble, laying down beside of, once he scoots over a little.

"Hi." He whispers, as he turns to face me, and so I turn to face him, and we're basically nose to nose.

"I'm sorry I ran off like that."

He smiles at me, just a little, "It's okay, I understand, sort of."

"It's just hard... knowing Callie can't just.. be happy for me."

"I understand. You guys are like, super close. I'm sorry she can't be more open minded, but just because she's having a hard time accepting you, doesn't mean everyone else is. Mariana really loves you, she acts like a big sister, ya know? And Jesus and Brandon? They love you so much, it's hard for me to even understand. And Stef and Lena? You're defiantly there son. You guys might not share the same DNA, but you're a family." Connor smiles at me.

I brush my lips against his, for just a second, before nuzzling his head. He pulls me closer to him, and we lay like that, gently falling asleep, in the calm, peaceful, serenity of each other's soft breathing.

* * *

**Author's Note: So um yes. this is chapter four! Please leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Jude's POV:

It's about an hour and a half later when Callie arrives, and it is, to say the least, extremely awkward. Connor is on my left, and Brandon somehow, thankfully, managed to beat Callie to the seat on my right. Stef is at the head of the table, on the left side, and Lena is on the other side. Mariana is facing Brandon, while Jesus is facing Connor, which leaves Callie staring me down. It may just be the most awkward dinner of my entire existence. Callie is constantly trying to get my attention, but I somehow manage to ignore her.

"Oh! Have I mentioned our plans for tomorrow night?"Lena asks with a bright, extremely enthusiastic smile.

Stef frowns as she twirls a french fry in ketchup,"No?"

"Remember my old roommate Scout? She and her husband, River, actually moved back to California today! And they invited us over for dinner tomorrow evening!" Lena squeals happily and I laugh quietly.

"Love, I vaguely remember her. You had at least three or four roommates." Stef frowns.

"She was the one with the platinum blonde hair, the tattoo, and the blue streaks in her hair." Lena reminds.

"Oh! Scout! Oh! I liked her! She was the only sane one!"

Connor, Brandon, Jesus, and I all exchange skeptical looks, while Mariana bursts out laughing. Callie stays quiet, an eyebrow raised skeptically. "I told her we'd be there around... six?"

Callie looks at Lena, "Erm, do I have to go? The other girls and I are all going on a field trip tomorrow.." She admits quietly.

"Oh. Of course, I'm sorry, I should have checked, but no, no, that's fine." Lena reassures.

"Okay.." Callie mumbles.

For a couple minutes, the atmosphere in the room is tense, with Lena biting her lip nervously, and Stef looking around, and the other have all become extremely interested in their plates. Well, Everyone except for Jesus, who, after almost five minutes of complete silence, breaks the tension and starts cracking jokes that even make Callie laugh.

**An Hour Later:**

Since Stef and Lena wanted to take Callie back to Girls United, Connor's Dad was coming to get him. While we waited, we stood out by the door. "I'm sorry about how...weird tonight was." I apologize.

Connor laughs brightly, an elegant smile on his face. "No biggie, honestly. I like weird, remember?" He reminds me.

"I know.. it's just.. it makes me so mad, that everything has to be so.. weird when Callie's around. I mean I love her, of course I do. But things would be so much easier if she could be more accepting towards us." I frown, pouting just a bit.

Connor sighs, but smiles at me, just a little, "I know, but don't worry. We'll figure it out."

I smile a little, and am about to respond when his Dad beeps the horn, signalling for him to come out to the car, he sighs, and gives me a quick peck on the forehead, "I'm not gonna be there tomorrow, okay? I have a dentist appointment, but I'll call you tomorrow after school."

"Okay, have fun!" I giggle, quickly standing up on my tip toes to gives him a quick peck on the lips. He smiles and waves at me before opening the door and going out to meet his Dad.

I smile a little to myself, wondering how I managed to get so lucky, before making my way into the living room where Mariana is sitting on the love seat, texting. Brandon is sitting on one side of the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table, reading a book. Jesus is laying on the floor,a pillow propping him up, playing video games. "Hey Little Guy." Jesus smiles as I walk in.

"Hey." I reply, as I take a seat on the other end of the couch. Brandon puts down his book, to look at me. Mariana puts down her phone, and Jesus pauses his game. All of their attention is suddenly on me.

"Uh? Something wrong?" I frown.

"Are you okay? I mean, you and Callie didn't.. um, actually talk." Mariana frowns.

"And I guess we aren't going to, unless I break up with Connor or she accepts me for who I am." I retort quietly.

"Awh Jude, c'mon. You know Callie loves you." Brandon says quietly.

"Then how come she's being so terrible? Until we got to this foster home, do you know what she called gays? 'Oh look Jude, there goes that _**fag **_couple' or 'Oh, those two guys? They're kissing because they're _**freaks and something's wrong with them.**_' No offense Brandon, but you know Callie now, you didn't know her back then. She basically hated gays, and then we came here and she just dealt with it. But now she feels the same way about me as she did about them." I whisper quietly.

Jesus sighs, and comes over, taking a seat on the coffee table, right in front of me. "Jude, Man, listen, what Callie said? Is majorly, majorly, uncool. In fact, it makes me really mad that she tried to fill your head with that stuff when you were so little, but like, she does love you. But, Callie's basically protected you since you guys went into the system.. she just.. she.." He pauses, trying to figure out how to phrase his next sentence, but a look of helplessness crosses his face, and Mariana takes over quickly.

She grabs my hands and squeezes them gently, "Callie just wants you to stay safe, Buddy. When you guys lost your mom,she basically had to be the big sister and the mom. Right now is just very hard for her, because yes, she does love you, very very much, and of course she wants you to be happy, but she won't be able to protect you from all the nasty things people will say or try to do for you, for being gay." She says softly.

"What Callie doesn't realize, is that this place? It's safe, it is so unbelievably safe. And with this family, we don't let people hurt any member of this family. We have each other's backs, we're the shoulder to cry on when you need them, and the ones who will willingly beat the hell out of anyone who hurts you. Just because we haven't been there since the very beginning does not mean we don't love you, because you're our little brother, and we will _**never, ever **_let anyone hurt you, because if they do, they'll have the three of us to deal with." Brandon smiles, as he throws an arm over my shoulder.

"We don't care if you wear nail polish, or if sometimes you'd rather wear girl clothes. You're our little brother, and we love you." Mariana gives me a reassuring smile.

"You're family, and family protects each other." Jesus pats me on the knee.

"And that means you'll always be safe with us, because no one, and i mean _**no one, **_will ever get the chance to hurt you." Brandon finishes.

* * *

**review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone, this is just an Authors Note, not an actual chaoter. That should, HOPEFULLY, be up tomorrow. I'm sorry I'm being terrible at uploading, but I'm working on a new Jonnor story, along with this one! Both will hopefully be out tomorrow! 


End file.
